1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat provided in an automobile or the like for seating an occupant, for example, and a seat control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-26007 (JP-A-8-26007) and Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 6-49159 (JP-U-6-49159), for example, describe known seats for a vehicle. JP-A-8-26007 describes a seat in which a locking device that controls the tilt angle of a backrest of the seat is unlocked by the first stage of an operation of a reclining lever, and the locking device that controls the height of the seat is unlocked by the second stage of the operation of the reclining lever.
However, with the seat described in JP-A-8-26007, both the operation reaction force of the locking device that controls the tilt angle of the backrest of the seat and the operation reaction force of the locking device that controls the height of the seat act on the reclining lever. Therefore, the operation reaction force that acts on the reclining lever increases during the second stage of the operation of the reclining lever, and as a result, operability of a plurality of locking devices suffers.